1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, more specifically, processing upon generation of image data by arranging a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon creating a photo album by arranging, on pages, pictures obtained by mainly capturing faces of persons, when face images of the respective pictures have various sizes, the pictures need to be scaled up or down or be trimmed to uniform the sizes of the face images, resulting in troublesome operations.
Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 11-1444067 discloses an invention that detects the positions and sizes of predetermined target parts of a plurality of pictures, generates normalized images by making uniform the positions and sizes of the target parts of the pictures based on the detection results, and arranges the normalized images according to a designated layout. This invention may meet the above need. However, in practice, the invention is applicable to only a case in which the way images of subjects are captured and the sizes and positions of face images are constant like pictures for certificates.